


Valentine’s Day Celebration

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen get drunk in a bar, Jensen dances with someone, Jared gets jealous and the boys share their first kiss in the bar parking lot, all on Valentine's Day night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine’s Day Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I'm submitting for the spn_first_time Valentine's Day challenge.

Tonight is like any other. Until it isn't. Until it becomes Jensen, dancing with some cutsie blonde chick he's trying half-heartedly to pick up from the bar they're supposedly drowning Jared's sorrows in. It's any bar, no different from a million others, but this time he has to drink and watch the man do this thing with his hips and inner thighs that Jared never knew he could do. Jared is awful damn close to being unpleasantly drunk. To make matters worse he's sitting alone at the table, his forearm stuck to the wood by dried up beer and who knows what else. Tonight is Valentine's Day, and for the first time in his life Jared doesn't have anyone to celebrate it with except the very same person who's out on the floor with someone else. Not that Jared wants to celebrate it with Jensen. They're just friends. But he thought that, you know, if he did decide to celebrate it with the guy he'd be decent enough to do so with him.

It takes Jared another pitcher of whatever's on tap to realize that he's actually jealous of the cutsie chick because Jensen doesn't dance like that with him, that he doesn't dance at all with him. By the time his head starts drooping closer and closer to the table and his hair gets wetter and wetter from the beer he's spilling he's moaning and wondering where everything went wrong. Wondering why he couldn't hold on to Sandy, wondering why Jensen won't hold on to him, wondering why he's even thinking about Jensen on Valentine's Day when Jensen isn't even female. When Jensen walks over with the chick attached to his hip he claps Jared hard on the shoulder and smiles handsomely.

"Me and uh…" He turns to the girl. "What's your name again sweetie?" He's asking her tits, making Jared more jealous by the second. Of course, in a skimpy halter top with a slit over the chest and some flowery perfume smell drifting up out of her cleavage it's almost understandable. They are nice tits from what Jared can see. He's looking too so he misses the name she chirps. "Candy? Yeah, well, me and Candy are gonna, uh, well, we're goin' to her place okay?" Jensen's breath is boozy and bad and when he takes his hand from Jared's shoulder Jared feels abandoned.

Okay? Okay?! Jensen is going off, in Jared's truck no less, with some bimbo who's name he can't remember that is an awful lot like Jared's ex, just because she's got nice tits, when Jared's here, right here! And so what if he's a guy like Jensen? What's that got to do with anything? Yeah, maybe Jensen can't suck on his nipples like he probably will hers and kiss him like he will her and he might not…only…This is where Jared sobers up. Completely. Because Jensen could do those things with him if he wanted, if he would just ask…

"…Um, right…" only Jared's looking away and his voice is quiet when he says it and it's obvious that he doesn't want Jensen going anywhere with anyone that isn't him.

"Hey, listen, if you-"

"It's cool, Jen, seriously. Go. I'll take a cab back home."

"Jay-"

"Yeah, really, go." Because he's not a girl, and because Jensen clearly doesn't want to do certain things with him… "I'll be fine."

So tonight's supposed to be like any other. Until it isn't. Until Jensen looks deep into Jared's eyes and sees something real and soft and it makes him drop his arm from Candy's waist to grab onto Jared's shoulder again. This moment is every moment they've ever shared, but the sharing goes on a little too long. Candy makes some impatient noise in the background. Jensen keeps looking deeper and deeper, seeing what he never expected to see, swaying closer and closer as if gravity is playing a hell of a trick on him. When he finally blinks he shakes himself unsuccessfully free of an intensity that hasn't gone away.

"…I…" Jared starts, then stops, then starts again. "Look, just because I'm alone on Valentine's Day doesn't mean you have to be-"

"Look…" He turns to the cutsie blonde chick again.

"Candy!" she whines pitifully. Jared thinks now that maybe her tits aren't that nice after all. Her voice is high and nasally and exactly the wrong kind of voice to hear shouting dirty words during sex. But that's just his opinion.

"Yeah, right, right, Candy…Well, look, Candy, my friend here," indicating Jared with a slight nod in his direction, "just went through a bad breakup and he's not, you know, back to his old self again and so I should probably-"

"Jesus!" she shrieks at Jensen. "Just fuck him already!"

Leave it to some cutsie blonde chick in any bar in any town to be like any other girl. Jensen laughs as she flounces away in a huff.

"Oh well…" he sighs. "You're probably a better lay anyway." The words could be taken as a joke. They aren't though. Jensen looks at him out of the corner of his eye, lashes fluttering as his green orbs sparkle.

"Yeah. I am." Jared doesn't know where the flirtatiousness comes from. He doesn't know where the finality comes from either, the firmness of his tone, the edge of dare. Beer is still in his system so when he stands up from his stool he feels lightheaded and reaches automatically out to Jensen for support.

"I gotcha, Jay." And he does. He doesn't let go until he's got Jared securely tucked into his side. "Let's get outta here, huh?" Jared can't believe he's turning down a woman offering casual sex to be with him tonight, has to smile or burst with the knowledge and earns a smile back.

Later, in the parking lot they're standing by Jared's truck trying to decide who's sober enough to drive. Jensen is standing in front of him, not too close, not too far away. Jared's jabbering about nothing as he often does when he's nervous until Jensen blinks slowly and steps closer than the physical boundaries of male friendship allow. Before Jared can think another thought Jensen kisses him. It's comfortable, soft, swift until it's demanding and slow and never-ending. Until it's hard and eager and so damn good Jared has to sink into him or slide boneless to the ground. When Jensen pulls away determinedly Jared is dazed.

"Wow…" he remarks. It's the best he can come up with considering the circumstance.

"…Yeah…" Jensen murmurs in agreement.

"You woulda never kissed Candy like that," he blurts, his brain still in a fog and unable to filter what he should or shouldn't say.

"Huh?" Jensen asks quizzically.

"Candy. She…I mean you…" In order to stop him from going any further Jensen figures another kiss is in order. It's the right thing to do in such a situation. If he doesn't Jared will talk himself, and Jensen, out of who knows what, and right now that's just what Jensen doesn't want. "Parking lot," he mumbles when he's able to catch his breath again. "Go. Now!"

Jared pushes Jensen away so he can get in the truck. He waits for the man to follow him so they can drive off into the sunset or night or whatever it is guys like them do. Only there are no guys like them. Not like Jared and Jensen. Jared and Jensen are different. And to prove it, to show how different they are, Jensen takes his hand on the way to whichever house is closer and holds it as if it fits easily into his. As if it feels right. When they get there, wherever there is, it takes them all of 5 minutes to shed their clothes and jump into bed. Not that Jensen hadn't been planning to do that with Candy. Not that Candy didn't have great tits, because she did, but he learns quickly that Jared's nipples really do taste better. And the way his body reacts, well, Candy probably wouldn't have been able to compare there either.


End file.
